Before the Summer - ENGLISH TRANSLATION
by guss5556
Summary: After years of work, Hina decided to go back to school, and successed to enter high school. Lodaka (Original Character), a young high school student who is beginning to lose interest in life, meets Hina who has just arrived in her class. This meeting will change her perception of the world. This is an alternative story. I did my best for the translation, sorry for mistakes :(
1. 1 : The arrival of the sun

_ENGLISH VERSION_

* * *

_**Fanfiction écrite par guss#5556 / Discord**_

_**Before The Summer**_

_**Hello everyone! So, how can I put it... I don't know what came over me but, having loved the film, I decided to write this little fiction on a sudden impulse. It's my very first one, so don't hesitate to take me back if there's anything wrong with my writing. This story takes place BEFORE the events of the movie, and just after the meeting between Hodaka and Hina at McDonald's, in 2021 (correct me if I say something stupid). **_

**_Enjoy your reading !_**

* * *

_The arrival of the sun_

It's always the same thing. Same old story. The blows, dealt by "normal" people, these daggers that are thrust as deep as possible into your body, into your heart. But that's the way it is, and there's nothing you can do about it.

\- Attention, everyone, please come back into the room. Class is about to begin.

It's just routine. The incessant footsteps at the time of the first class of the day at Koyama High School give me a taste of what the day will be like. Over time, I've come up with a way to interpret the footsteps. I can associate a sound with a mood, or an omen containing that mood. At least, that's what I tell myself, and it's not like I have another hobby.

\- Come on, hurry up, we don't have all day!

Our teacher is a young woman, brunette, wearing pretty earrings. Unlike most teachers at this school, she doesn't wear glasses. I mean, it's not bad for her age. It doesn't look like it, but despite her looks as a bar hostess, she celebrated her 37th birthday just 5 months ago. Mathematics is her favourite subject, a subject in which I unfortunately do not excel. She was transferred to our high school following her recent move to Tokyo. Passionate about Japan, she fought to obtain Japanese nationality, all to work in this den of thugs. Her passion for mathematics can be felt in her classes, one wonders if she notices the daily incidents that occur at the bottom of her backyard.

Mrs. Chaslaine greets us, as she does every morning of the week, from Monday to Friday. We have 27 students in our class, 22 of whom are boys. It's best to say it right away: the competition is tough. You can feel a constant tension during group work, where pairs are formed randomly. As far as my social situation is concerned, I think I'm at the bottom of the ladder, whether it's Richter's or the municipal swimming pool at the school, where I almost drowned several times. Yes, the Koyama High School swimming pool is open to non-students. According to the student council, it would be a substantial and necessary cash inflow. There are a staggering number of toddlers in the hot pool. Curious. I'm sure we could invite the team from a chain of Internet miscue compilations to bring in even more funds. But they're not interested in my opinion.

\- Get out of the way! Formatted! What did we tell you last time? Kirigaya cried out, a student in our class that I don't particularly like.

_**Kirigaya Matsushita**_

**Pretty rambunctious and undisciplined. He usually dresses in a designer tracksuit with a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt. Son of a good family, his father is an engineer in surveillance technology. I'm kind of his favorite target.**

After this kind of incident, I'm the focus of attention at the beginning of every class. Moreover, I got this nickname from my professional project. Later on, I would like to join a university in Tokyo where I could follow a training course dedicated to computer science and telecommunication networks, it seems that the opportunities are interesting. In terms of income. However, mathematics is important for this kind of training, hence my nickname: the contraction of "Computer Science" shortened to "Strong", and "False", followed by "math". Their hobby comes down to this, to damage my reputation already equivalent to that of an eco+ garbage bag.

But he's not the only one who thinks I'm a punching bag. A non-exhaustive list of the sheriffs in this class can be found at the back of the room.

_**Aria Nichisawa**_

**Gifted in drawing, one would think that she spends her time playing with her pencils without disturbing the world, but nay. She draws for the sole purpose of assailing me, but certainly in a rather creative and original way. She directs all the artistic talents in this class.**

_**Misaka Fujiwara**_

**Practicing Kendo for more than 6 years, she coaches the majority of sportsmen and women in order to harm me. Of course she does.**

_**Kaguya Chitoge**_

**The most influential student in the class, a poster dedicated to him/her is displayed at the back of the room. With many contacts, she organizes most of the demonstrations against whatever else is wrong with this school. Taking gift-cards as payment, for any business, makes you wonder where the world is going.**

By the way, my name is Lodaka, I'm 17 years old, and I only own the chair next to the window overlooking the city, second row from the back_**(1)**_.

\- Today we have a new student, I count on you to welcome her in the best possible way! exclaimed our teacher, before the astonished eyes of the class. Finally, boys, who were hoping with all their hearts that a girl would show up. After all, five students have already arrived throughout the first semester, I'm getting used to it. I put my heavy head on my folded arms, and I start to think to avoid any risk of humiliation.

Footsteps can be heard in the corridor. They make very faint noises, but unique sounds that I have never heard in this school. It's as if a fairy or some other fantastic being has decided to cross an inter-dimensional portal to finally fail in this dungeon lair. I look up, curious to see what kind of alien it could be. As the individual entered the room, the room lit up with all the colours, more than the primary colour palette on the college's supply list. It was a young girl, brunette, similar in size to mine. Her hair was in the shape of a quilt that rested on her frail shoulders. She was not wearing a high school uniform, being dressed in a white tank top and short jeans. Her big eyes met mine in a split second, but it was enough to brighten my day.

\- Hi, my name is Hina. Nice to meet you, I hope we get along well. I'm counting on you!

* * *

_**(1)**_ In the "School-Life" anime genre, the main character is always (or almost always) sitting on this famous chair.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the 1st chapter! I'll upload the following ones little by little, the story is finished on my side. Feel free to let off steam in REVIEW! Thanks for reading :)


	2. 2 : New life

_New life_

One morning like any other, and against all odds, a young girl named Hina joined our school, our class. I could not avert my eyes from this spectacle that was changing my perception of the world, with as much strength as a bewitchment, but as much sweetness as an enchantment. However, as they say in all circumstances: every moment of happiness has an end.

\- Look at that! Lodaka, what are you looking at? You know, it's not very nice to ogle the news, so you'd better put away your telescope!

One point. A word. There was chaos ensued that I couldn't control. The entire rainbow that had been drawn before me, containing more than sixteen million colours so brightly coloured, just turned grey. In spite of my calm and thoughtful temperament, I jumped on my opponent like a snake that throws itself on its prey. Then it was pitch black.

We are on January 8, 2021, in the center of Tokyo, in front of the gates of a technological high school. I have just left the family home. I live alone with my 12-year-old little brother, who is studying at the primary school.

I've been working for just over a year now, trying to survive in this inhospitable capital, despite its seemingly promising appearance.

**"Three years after the tragedy at Koyama High School, we return..."**

The idea of studying at this school gives me the creeps, considering the events of 2017. Still, finding a job in this metropolis is a real headache. Especially when you don't have any contact. So I'm content with Yahoo! Answers to find answers to my questions, which are often uninteresting to users: "Are you underage? It's completely illegal"; "You're in the wrong place"; "Finding a job? I don't know. On the other hand, you can use my referral link to win Vbucks!". I did get a part-time job working night shifts at the local McDonald's, but I still managed to get fired for giving a burger to what could be a homeless guy. He was a young boy, he looked completely lost. I could see the initials H.M. on his shirt. On reflection,he was probably a runaway.

Tokyo sucks.

I still managed to get an appointment with a bar owner, the job he would have to offer me would pay big money, I hope I don't miss it. But for the moment, you have to cross this grid as high as three benches on top of each other. The rain that has been falling continuously for three months now makes the gate shine as brightly as the headlights of cars and buses, which have become obligatory at that time.

\- Hello, are you a student at Koyama High School? Do you have a map of the school? Then asks me the little voice that comes out of the small plastic box located on a concrete pillar.

\- Hello, I've just been admitted to your school for the second semester, and I'm entering my final year today. My name is Hina Amano.

The imposing gate opens in front of me and allows me to set foot in a school for the first time since primary school. I took remedial courses during my years of part-time work, I think I can manage. I'm just going to get my BAC, so I can apply in other areas via a dummy ID card. I want my brother to flourish and go to university.

I see a lot of late students who have spent a little too much time in the morning ritual room. A bitter aftertaste is stuck in my throat, a persistent stomach ache doesn't comfort me in the idea of joining a senior class in the middle of the year, where all the groups of friends are already formed. Will they accept me? Will I be able to make friends despite my cruel lack of experience?

\- ...new student, I am counting on you to welcome him in the best possible way!

Immersed in my thoughts, I hurry to the door of the room avoiding making too much noise so as not to disturb the other beginnings of the course. By the time I set foot in the room, I had not yet realized that my life was about to take a most unexpected turn. My short visit to the school had just ended: it was the calm before the storm.


	3. 3 : The storm

_The Storm_

Tuesday morning. Ten after 8:00. It's raining, like it's been for a month. The noise of the drops of water landing on the roof of the establishment in a pitiful state is deafening. They fall faster and faster, louder and louder, until they form millions of perpendicular lines on the ground. In the room that bears the number 104 on its sign, the deep-seated sadness of one of my new comrades turns to anger. A flash of lightning appears in the far reaches of the dark sky, where all trace of the sun had disappeared. The light in the hall goes out, and gives way to a most desolate spectacle. The flash of light of unparalleled intensity illuminates the two rivals, like two monsters greedy for blood and power. The screams are so loud that they pierce the walls of the room until they reach the surrounding classes. On one side, one can feel a destructive hatred that has as its sole purpose terror, or revenge. On the other, fear emanates from a slender body that struggles to defend itself, like a helpless prey in the face of the scourge that lies before it, threatening its life. The affront is so violent that the other teacher present, alerted by a number of vulgarities, rushes outside to ask for reinforcements. In spite of this, the outcome of this affront, still unknown to the students of the third year of Koyama High School, was obvious to me. I was then unable to act.

Eight years ago, I lost my father to a terminal illness. There was nothing I could do. Sitting in a chair in front of a grammar class, I felt a sharp pinch in my chest, a pain so severe that I had to go to the infirmary. When I got home, my mother was away. I learned of my father's death on a recorded call. Seven years later, after making a resolution to follow my loved ones as best I could, I learned that my mother, then hospitalized for a so-called routine illness, was living her last moments in a cold, hard hospital bed. To this day, I find myself helplessly witnessing an unexpected massacre. But this time it was my presence that brought it about. My eyes glued to this butchery in shades of grey, I remain completely lost. No sound, no lip movement occurs against my will.

\- You want another one? Haven't you had enough yet?

\- What's that? We can't hear you well, you were saying? Do you want more?

\- It's all your fault! It's all your fault!

The assailant is lying on the ground, his face bruised, completely disfigured and covered in blood. This gruesome scene makes me fall into a completely disordered psychic dimension. My head becomes heavy, sirens sound outside the building. My eyelids close in spite of the chaos. It continues to rain, again and again.


	4. 4 : Waking up

_Waking up_

\- Hey! He's waking up! A curious character in a yellow T-shirt shouts out.

\- Bring the dish! Not him, the one on the white table... No, the one on my right! Wait, wait, wait... - This time it's a JR controller in a shirt.

My eyelids are heavy, it's like rubber bands are trying to keep them closed, like they're trying to hide something from me. I mean, rubber bands don't have a conscience.

\- There you go, that's good. Open wide!

The two people in the room look pretty inexperienced to me, one seems to be a trainee. I swallow the little cube the supposed doctor gives me, before I'm reprimanded.

\- No! You shouldn't have eaten it. Well, never mind. Just keep this one in your mouth and let it melt on your tongue so that...

My thoughts get mixed up in my head. I then try to remember an event that happened recently that would allow me to understand my presence in that hospital bed. Finally, a hospital bed in a room similar to the infirmary of my high school. I am reluctantly ignoring the instructions given by the doctor in the chemist's shirt, who reprimands me a second time. JR controllers do not wear white shirts. I am slowly regaining consciousness.

\- I will give him the other one later. Bring it to me, there are some in the teachers' lounge. All right, how are you feeling, not too much of a headache?

The man in the smock finally turns to me, to ask me this meaningless question in my current state. I'm cold, my head is hot, aching all over.

\- Don't you remember anything? The doctor asks me, looking worried. I nod my head to avoid moving my lips. My throat hurts, and I'm very likely to spit in his face, involuntarily.

\- I'll try to give you a brief summary of what happened this morning. You had an altercation with a student in your class, Shiina Tsumugi.

The words of the individual sitting next to me on a wobbly plastic chair took some time to reach my mind. Did I hit a girl in my class? To find myself in such a state? After all, I wouldn't be surprised, her Kendo level is very high.

\- Are you listening to me? I'll start again. So I was telling you that Kirigaya tried to separate you, and yet you would've continued to hurt yourself by hitting every corner of the room. You looked like you'd just had your first epileptic fit.

It's a nameless disorder that appears in my skull. Is this another setup by the influential students in the class? While I'm trying to put the pieces together, I'm focusing on the future. On my future. What will become of me if these facts are verified? I'd probably go before a judge at the juvenile magistrate's court. My vision is blurring. My wounds hurt, and I have trouble thinking.

\- The disciplinary board will contact you by mail soon. In the meantime, you are allowed to go home. No follow-up will be necessary. You can thank the new girl in your class for that. In short, take this every day and pay attention to this - My eyesight becomes clear again, I stand up despite my wounds, albeit shallow, I notice that my face is covered with bandages: removing them would probably reveal an awful crevice.

I leave the room with a dagger in my stomach. It keeps moving, and I can't remove it. It is 3:10 p.m., time for the students to go to their clubs. As a result, some look at me with a look of pity, others with a murderous look. I see the new student chatting with her new classmates, who are trying to rally her to their unjust cause.

I let a "thank you" slip out, although I don't know why I should thank her, it's all still jumbled in my head. And it is with my morale at an all-time low that I finally decide to leave the school grounds.


	5. 5 : Refuge

_Refuge_

The rain. Rain. Rain. More rain. My bandages aren't holding. Water's running down my bruised face. The road to my shelter is still long, the line I was taking just a few months ago is closed.

The rain. People are getting used to it. Alarms are constantly sounding in all the influential neighbourhoods of the capital, and at every street corner lately. The multi-coloured neon-lit billboards are gradually changing into warnings while taking a dark red turn. Tokyo is much less welcoming than on the various brochures I found on the internet.

Lost in these flashy colors, I lose my balance and knock over a garbage can. A heavy satchel falls on the ground, the noise emitted sounds like a bag of coins. Although I have difficulty bending over, it seems necessary for some reason. I would open it when I got home. I feel a constant sense of oppression ever since that day. That was three months ago. A lightning bolt of immense size struck various places in the capital: many Shinto shrines were targeted, but none of them were damaged. There were many power cuts, then it started raining, and the rivers and canals overflowed. This torrential rain caused the flooding of the Yamanote Line, where the evacuation was the target of many media. The total death toll was nineteen, with several hundred injured throughout the region. Since then, the sun has not returned. Finally, we can sometimes see some lightening on the flagship monuments of Tokyo. It's intriguing, but it is perhaps and perhaps even natural. Unfortunately, my life is far from being a monument.

I finally get to the building where I'm staying. Seeing the number of rusty elements, cracked slabs, it doesn't take a genius to understand that this place is not maintained. I was taken in by a family when I arrived in Tokyo at the beginning of the school year(1). They will be leaving the area at the end of this year, so I could find a place to live if I get my BAC. That's my main goal today.

I'm putting the key in the lock. The door opens easily. Plus, anyone could break that door down.

\- What? A handgun with multiple rounds of ammunition can be unlocked through the satchel opening. With my eyes glued to the weapon like a criminal, I pondered the many possibilities now available to me.

\- Bullshit! I shouted, before throwing away the satchel, which opened on impact with the old parquet floor. The gun and some ammunition come out.

My "parents" have been away for a while, they've given me the apartment. As a result, I am considered by the landlord as the only tenant, even my phone number has been registered. My only companion at the moment is Miku, the famous Japanese vocalist. So they turned her into an AI, Artificial Intelligence, whose main purpose was to help the Hikikomori get out of their rooms. I walk into the living room, which is about twenty square meters.

\- I'm surprised they want to move somewhere else... Miku, what's new today?

\- You have three new messages on the networks: Gmail, Yahoo!, Line! Do you want me to read them out loud?

\- Yeah, go ahead.

\- Dear Jiraya Desmondes, your Viagra order has arrived...

\- Next! I cry out to the hologram in a trembling voice. Really, he doesn't need that.

\- Message from Biopac127 to LodAkA47. Topic: How to cut your veins without pain: "So for that you follow my referral link and you'll get lots of info promised ;) »

The link redirected to a suicide help site. So it was useless. I'll put the gun in my class bag, just in case. Nothing is safe in this school, and then, freeing myself under any circumstances is not to be refused.

\- Message from ID19812 to LodAkA47. "Good evening, in spite of your disastrous altercation this morning, we still had afternoon classes instead of the daily clubs. We formed working groups and I find myself with Hikari and you, because we are in odd numbers now. See you tomorrow at 3pm in room 210 " Reading finished!

I was stunned. That last message had left me speechless. For once, I'm not going to be the only hard worker or the only whipping boy. Hikari is one of those students who don't follow the movement, and who manage to avoid any incident like this morning, it is necessary to believe that putting back his glasses is not necessarily a sign of stupidity. A great reader and subscriber to dozens of magazines dealing with paranormal phenomena, he never stops bringing his strawberry to class. As for the famous ID19812, it is a safety device that has become compulsory in recent years. When you contact someone on a social network, you appear anonymously. Thus, the recipient has to rename us, and for that, if we need to see each other. Knowing the students in my class, I suspect Hina is the sender. If that's the case, I highly doubt that she would stoop to the level of these oddballs. Before I lost my temper, I couldn't look away from this radiant face, I felt like a force that prevented me from concentrating on anything else.

\- In many countries this is called love at first sight!

\- I didn't ring your bell!

\- Sleep mode: activated!

\- Whispering is not good for your health.

However, how will they look at me after this morning's incident? Will I be able to look them in the face? I throw myself into bed, before remembering my math homework for the next day. I look for my notebook among about thirty magazines dedicated to Japanese pop culture. Some magazines don't belong here, especially since there's a shelf free.

\- Finally, this is not the time to tidy up... I tell myself, convincingly to avoid any weight on my conscience.

A ray of sunlight pierces the thick dark clouds, before reaching my hand. Symbol of a bright future? No, it makes you wonder if life is worth living. I open my notebook and begin the exercises on the Nepean logarithm.

* * *

(1) In Japan, the school year starts at the beginning of April. Here, beginning of April 2020.


	6. 6 : Room 210

_Room 210_

\- Hina

\- Hina! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

I'm slowly opening my eyes. By the time they get used to the daylight, I wonder what time it is. Useless thinking. The second hand of my alarm clock makes a deafening noise. I finally see the face of Nagi, my little brother, frowning.

\- Do you see the time? You're going to be late! What did you do yesterday?

I leaned on the left side of my bed and read the time. It's 7:35 in the morning. I get up slowly, put on my frog-like slippers, and join Ame in the kitchen. Ame is the name of our cat. We took him in a few months ago. He's tiny. I prepare my breakfast: cereals, milk, orange juice, to make it original. But my brother brings me back to my senses, I must say I wasn't fully awake yet.

\- Are you serious? It takes you 20 minutes to get to school!

I spit out the milk and cereal and ran for the door before I realized I didn't have my school stuff. Once I'm outside, I check the time one last time.

\- 7h45 ! Arriving late the day after school, what a bummer... and then, he didn't answer.

It was a guy named Hikari who gave me his line address. I'm still skeptical. Working with a kind of hothead doesn't make me happy, he doesn't control his emotions. The classroom fire extinguisher flew almost four times, hitting many students. I have been able to identify some groups, but it is still hypothetical, and the idea of having to choose sides depresses me.

It's with a bitter taste in my throat for the second time this week that I hit the road to Koyama High School.

Bummer. Bad luck. Coming in late would be the perfect opportunity to take it all in.

**Current time: 8:02 a.m.**

**Koyama Technological High School**

**Estimated travel time: 10min**

These applications are much more frank than my mind, so I might as well just shout it out right now.

\- I'll never make it on time, it's ruined! I shouted.

Passers-by looked at me in amazement. I looked completely stunned, some students were staring at me.

\- The Formatheux, there! Let's move it!

Luck of the morning: the pain in the ass on duty is also late, which rules out any possibility of a massacre. A feeling of joy makes its entrance. I feel myself galloping like a unicorn on the asphalt darkened by the rain, and I can't help smiling a mocking smile.

\- You sons of bitches! What a beautiful morning!

From here you can see the Tokyo Tower, an identical or almost identical replica of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. I can see the Rainbow Bridge wedged right underneath the first floor of the tower. The frost that had settled last night was in phenomenal quantity, which is quite unusual, allowing me to do some controlled slides. A feeling of happiness warms my stomach.

\- _Shinzo sasageyo _(1) Lodaka! A student from my class shouts at me, to my great surprise. Many buses are stopped due to the exceptional bad weather, many pupils of my class call me with rather encouraging nicknames, a first. They ended up improvising a few errands on the sidewalks opposite the boulevard, a good atmosphere settles in. My confrontation yesterday may have brought them back down to earth. In any case, I don't intend to let it happen again.

\- Tokyo is great!

**8h10**

I'm coming up breathless in front of the school gate. The bell for the beginning of classes used in all the high schools in the area rings. I missed the morning ritual, but I'll be on time. Between the incidents that took place daily in front of the Asakusa shrine, and the elderly women who needed help crossing the road, resolving them had filled me with determination for the rest of the day. I'm going to room 210 to put down my work stuff, it's a question of being efficient this afternoon, preparing an itinerary in this labyrinth that is Tokyo should not be taken lightly. It's about being ready!

**8h12**

**Table of absences :**

**Tuesday: Mrs. Chaslaine - Day**

**Mr. Katawarase - Morning**

\- How ironic.

\- High five, boys!

\- Absenteeism! No way! When we have to work on Friday...

Many complaints are made. I remain impassive in the face of this act of I don't know what Shinto gods. For a reason unknown to me, misfortune turned for me, and the good omen took over. Kirigaya has lost sight of me, I can say that I am saved. I see several students from my class in the news corridor. Most of them are leaving, some stay to admire the posters advertising the clubs in the school.

The hallway was getting quiet. I couldn't hear a sound. It was as if I was in a second state. The walls were breaking down, but I could still hear the sound of the pieces of plasterboard rattling against each other. The corridor slowly becomes like a catacomb. Footsteps are heard, I am alone. At least I was. Kirigaya and his gang approach me.

\- He was definitely there. Thank you Kanade!

She was one of this morning's students. Why was she there? Her face shows no emotion, she seems to act without any personal will. The lure of gain quickly converts all my new knowledge. Everything was played, fictitious. Making friends is purely utopian. It smells like a setup by the class influencers ten miles away, the second one this week.

\- Because now you're paying the students to beat the shit out of me? I say with some semblance of confidence. I'm struggling to reassure myself. My heartbeat becomes irregular, I breathe heavily. Their bodies of traitorous warriors come towards me at the rhythm of death that comes to annihilate a soul. I run with all my strength. I jump the steps of the staircase to reach the second floor. At the end of the corridor, there is a tomb, there is nothing more symbolic. Why does everything have to end like this? What have I done to deserve such a thing? No matter how horrible it is, I can't escape it anymore. I stumble, and without realizing it, I stumble into room 210, before meeting a young schoolgirl with her eyes.

\- There he is! Let's get him! 30,000 yen (2) to whoever catches him!

The doors open one by one, countless zombies approach, my hearing gets blurred, as if I were drowning. The young girl takes my hand and pronounces my name before adding an expression straight out of a dialect unknown to me.

\- Ikou (3) !

* * *

1 "Give your heart..." ... for your country, from the anime "Attack of the Titans", even if it's not a good idea to do so.

2 About 250€.

3 "Let's go! »


	7. 7 : All the way up in the sky

_All the way up in the sky_

I regain consciousness, I feel like I've been asleep for an eternity. A deafening sound reaches my ears. Blows, a very strong wind gives the impression of flying. It's humid, I can feel hundreds of water droplets landing and sliding down my face. My bandages seem to have disappeared. I finally open my eyes. A twilight landscape worthy of a fantasy film sticks to my retina...

\- Eeeeh?

A multitude of floating meadows lie in front of me. The drops of water describe movements contrary to the laws of physics.

\- Birds?

\- Fish.

A clear, childlike voice cuts me off. It stands in my field of vision and looks at me with a compassionate smile. Come to think of it, it was mocking.

\- I'm sorry? What are you talking about? Who are you, what are you anyway? What are you-

\- You talk too fast, I can't even understand half of what you're saying.

\- What the hell is this place? Where the hell am I? I cried out, completely overwhelmed by events.

\- It's true that it went very fast. So hang in there, it's not easy to accept. Right now, we're above high school...

\- In the sky?

\- That's right!

\- — …

I'm marking a time of hesitation. It all seems completely surreal to me.

\- Are you gonna buy that?

\- I am! Look around you!

\- Meadows don't fly, I thought to myself. That girl didn't care about me. I'm probably drugged, and locked up in a reformatory cell.

\- By the way, what was yesterday's insult? Did you see yourself? You could have hurt many students! Me first! What took you to throw yourself on him? You knew you couldn't handle it!

\- On "him"? I'm told it was Shiina...

\- Forget it, she said, sighing in exasperation. Her eyes were darkened, and I feared I'd hurt her feelings. Because where I am, I can only rely on her, I'm not in my right mind.

\- I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You must be lost. At the same time, it's unusual to find yourself in this situation.

\- No, I'm the one who-

\- Stop!

It's getting quiet. Thick clouds are forming, meadows are becoming scarcer and scarcer.

\- They're disappearing! We're going down!

\- Good thinking, Newton! I was supposed to wait for you to wake up to do this, but you woke up too late. So...

\- I can't help it!

\- Listen to me! Listen to me! You're gonna take my hands, and you're gonna close your eyes. Just stay conscious.

His eyes were staring at mine with seriousness. Again, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I didn't hear half of his explanations, but, holding out my hands, I told myself there was nothing else to do.

\- What kind of offering?

\- What kind of offering?

I'm losing it. Hina rushes over and hugs me without asking me. The wind is blowing in my ears, the feeling of the heart rising in my chest is getting stronger and stronger. My landmarks are completely non-existent. The girl's slender arms glide along my body, and her hands end up grabbing mine. A very strong energy invades me, as if a strong connection had just been established between our two souls. I reopen my eyes in an instant, with a pain in my back. My leg feels like it has taken a blow. An irritated voice greets me.

\- You don't listen to anything you're told! It's unbelievable. Pitiful, she lectures me. I almost hurt myself! That's not true-

I lay on what seemed to be the roof of a dilapidated, very old building. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning tore through the sky and exploded the shrine just a stone's throw from where we landed. The building seemed to be holding its balance, my instinct told me to leave. It starts raining.

-...Unable to keep my eyes closed for more than five seconds, no tact-

\- Get out of the way! I shout to Hina, completely disconnected from the real world.

The ground collapses beneath my feet, I'm in the middle of a jump. Without a moment's thought, I take her hand and run down the fire stairs. The rusty handrails fail to cut me at every turn, the metal steps break apart. During our frantic run, she didn't utter a single word. Getting out alive is our only goal right now.


	8. 8 : Comfort

_Comfort_

Our race ends at the bottom of the building, which almost collapses completely. Only the upper part has collapsed, causing a lot of damage to the surrounding buildings. Many passers-by stop in front of this new disaster area, public services are securing the area. We observe the scene from a distance, reassured that we have not ended up under the rubble.

\- It's not far off, I'd say! I say with confidence. Despite this, Hina remains silent. She looks away before moving away in the opposite direction.

\- Wait, where are you going?

\- Because you think it's normal, maybe?

Time stands still. That voice, as cold as the railing I was leaning on earlier, nails me to the ground. His voice was shaking. It stared at the ground, as if petrified. Hina was unrecognizable.

In the meantime, gigantic flames erupted from the building on which the debris of the one we had just hurled down had landed. Black smoke was beginning to billow from Equinox's corporate headquarters, a stone's throw from the school. Fortunately, the school is closed at this time of the day, and the evacuation would have been a massacre considering the temperament of the students occupying it.

\- Do you realize what we've done? What I've done? She said in a heartbreaking voice.

\- This is all my fault.

An explosion is heard, sirens are approaching the area.

\- I can't help it, you understand!

\- No, I don't understand! I can't! What the hell is happening to you?! What the hell is happening to me?! What the hell is this? I was screaming in terror.

\- Because I caused all this! I can't control myself, it's like... she doesn't finish her sentence and bursts into tears. A feeling of helplessness and discomfort prevents me from acting. The cries of the crowd that clings to the security gates make me realize the gravity of the situation. The authorities begin to wander around the building that served as our landing field.

\- We must not stay here.

I take his hand in the hope of gaining even a little bit of his trust. She's frozen.

We leave the disaster area in silence. The signs are starting to light up. A few more streets and the whole city seems to be illuminated. The popular districts in which we pass by are swarming with tourists, there is no lack of entertainment. Impossible to miss the giant screens on which you can get a foretaste of the lively winter season.

\- A small souvenir photo of the Akihabara district that tempts you? A young woman asks us, for whom the lure of gain takes precedence over the atmosphere. We shake our heads dryly before accelerating our steps.

The hail hasn't stopped falling since the explosion, millions of solid pieces of water litter the pavement.

\- This is the spot.

\- Excuse me, sir? I'm asking, surprised she's finally speaking again.

\- This is where I live.

In front of the HLM in question, a line of Shinkansen can be seen in the distance, despite the fog that is struggling to dissipate despite the presence of buildings.

\- Alright, I'll leave you here then.

She nods. The atmosphere is more than annoying. Not to mention the fact that I live on the opposite side of her house, which will force me to spend the night under a bridge. She closes the door of her house, without even giving me a glance. I let out a sigh.

\- I mustn't start to make up my mind...

My phone rings and gives me 27 new messages, including 3 priority messages. I open the Line app to discover not without joy a "Thank you" from Hina, with a little "smile" sticker straight out of volume 4 of the ReLife manga.

_**Hina :**_

**"I can't explain it to you clearly, and I apologize for that, but, uh, if someone were to come in. to see what I've been keeping you from seeing, then I'd start disappearing. It's just...why, in haste, I provoked the destruction of the building. »**

**_Lodaka :_**

**"It's not your fault, I should have listened to you, I was completely overwhelmed by everything that was going on, I'm sorry about that. But it's really not your fault. I mean, what is this thing I missed seeing? »**

_**Hina :**_

**"Not much. Don't worry about it."**

_**Lodaka :**_

**"I don't care, I just want to know, I'm intrigued."**

**« 😊 »**

_**Hina :**_

**"You really have no tact. »**

I'm still wondering why I came up with such an answer.

**"If you don't have a place to live, you should say so. 😉"**

There's a picture of me at the foot of his apartment building attached.

\- Wow !

I cross the threshold of the door, before discovering a pretty living room full of all kinds of decorations. The shelves are filled with crafts, recipe books, manga and pop magazines.

\- Tactless, hotheaded and rude. Unbelievable!

I can see Hina at the opening, at the back of the living room. I hadn't realized yet that I had just walked in without warning, I must say that it took me a little while to think about the message I had received from her.

\- Maybe Kirigaya wasn't wrong after all...

Water vapour was escaping from the adjacent room.

\- GOMENASAI! I cried as I put my hands together.

\- Don't you live around here? You should have gone home long before...

\- She said after playing the depressive.

A soap dish landed on my face. I can hear her giggling in the supposed bathroom. The mood gradually eases.

She finally comes out of the room, and joins me on the little table in the living room. She looks for something in her bag before putting it on the table.

**Collaborative work n°7**

**Map-Quest**

**During the day on Thursday, January 10 from 10:00 am to 3:00 pm, you will need to go to the locations indicated on the map to fill out the questionnaire below. Compulsory binomials**

This is followed by a small questionnaire for each location and very specific safety instructions, which no one will respect.

\- We'll meet Hikari at the old subway station located below around 11am, I just told him to fill in the attendance form for us. By the way, what's your favorite food?

\- I don't know, pasta I guess?

\- Irrecoverable.

\- I don't know about that.

\- Keep your voice down on the phone, sis! Take it off speaker! A young boy's voice can be heard, probably his brother. We're laughing our heads off. It's been a long time since I've felt so good with someone, a very long time. I am starting to feel palpitations on my left side, I feel I can spend the rest of my life here, beside her, when I hardly know her yet.

"In many countries we call it 'love at first sight'. »

These words come to mind, I do not think this is the time to find a rational explanation for all this.

\- What's your favorite food?

\- Um, I would say onigiri...

\- Those tasteless rice things?

She's staring right at me. The evening ends in a serene atmosphere, and I end up lying on the futon in the living room. This shanty is so pleasant, the fragrant smells floating around comfort me with incredible strength. Despite the fact that Hina's confession intrigues me to the utmost, sleep is winning the game. I fall asleep overwhelmed with positive emotions, sugar in my eyes. I'm starting to make films about myself.


	9. 9 : The end of the rainbow

_The end of the rainbow_

The sun's touching my skin. I open my eyes, and I meet others with my eyes.

\- Hina...

\- Lodaka's really perched sis...

\- Nagi! Come prepare the table instead.

I'm trying to get up, but it's a failure: the aches and pains of the day before prevent me from moving suddenly.

\- The onigiris served on an omelette sprinkled with fried onions are ready! Let's eat! Lodaka, what are you doing?

My attempt to get dressed turns into a drama, a finished sock in the collar of my shirt. Nagi saves me from certain humiliation by removing it in time. And it's not without difficulty that I reach the coffee table where a particularly pleasant smell attracts my attention.

\- Itadakimasu!

\- Did you sleep well, Lodaka?

\- Absolutely not, I thought about you all night long.

I didn't immediately understand why an awkward silence had settled in. On the one hand, Hina had completely stopped working, on the other hand, Nagi was filming the scene, I think he was even live.

\- You put that down! I said blushing.

\- Eeeeeeh...

\- That's not what I meant! I turn to Hina's empty face. You told me about something that made you create this lightning and I wanted to know more...

\- You don't have to know!

\- There's a weird guy on my live...

\- But this is important! Why don't I have the right to know?

\- Well... Because!

\- I kind of saved your ass, you could've told me-

\- What? Are you kidding me? You almost killed us!

\- Kirigaya something tells you to open his message Lodaka... He looks mad...

\- Go ahead, elaborate, how would I... I'm sorry?

\- Kirigaya wants you to open his message...

Other than Line, I also received a lot of emails from many people I know: the students in my class. I open first one of the two other important messages that appeared in addition to the one from Hina yesterday.

_**Owner**_

**Hello, owner n°155 of building C of the Aoyamat residence n°3, district 23. Your rental has just been requisitioned by the police for suspicion of possession of a firearm and possession of unauthorized media. The contract is broken, we ask you to go to the nearest police station.**

_**Kirigaya / Duty annoyance**_

**"You're gonna take a lot of money for robbed me, man! You're in deep shit!"**

The other 27 messages are identical, but sent by all Yahoo accounts in Terminal 3.

**"It's over."**

In light of recent events, we decided to go to the police station to find out why this mess has occurred. We know the risks, it is not said that I come out of there without pain. But I have nowhere to go, my parents had nothing to do with this mess. They're my problems and it's up to me to solve them. As for Hina, she decided to accompany me to the last bus station. My heart is tightening. What if it all stops there? What if it's all a setup by the tough heads of senior 3? They'd be totally capable of it. It's been a long time coming, but all this daily harassment I'm getting into might have something to do with it.

Just 3 years ago, when I started high school, there were 5 students with great baseball talent. As a result, they were admired by most of the students in the school, as this sport is dominant in many Japanese high schools. So much so, that at every game, the entire high school supports their team in the stands. However, all was not rosy, and these guys turned out to be real bullies. I saw some shocking scenes around my building where they often gathered. When I finally came out of the shadows to talk to my father, a member of the police force, he set up an unexpected procedure. A massive arraignment took place within the school grounds and the five members of the baseball club were killed in a panic. My biological father was later executed for involuntary manslaughter, a completely unexpected punishment. Since the Bahut is classified as a category E on the behavioural scale, the students' opinions about me are almost unanimous.

**"Station 17, 200 meters away, please pay attention to the open..."**

Now they probably want to make me pay. Destroy me, slowly, to make me suffer. Again and again and again. Sitting in the next seat, Hina takes my hand and gives me a smile of sincere encouragement. I return the favor, even though my thoughts are completely confused.

\- Don't worry, everything will return to normal. Everything will be all right.

Something hot is going to my head. Without realizing it, I started crying. Why does such a brief encounter cause such a commotion in me?

Hina dries my tears, before kissing me on the cheek. She said "go ahead" in her eyes. The doors open, I get off the bus and walk slowly towards the police station. I touch my satchel to feel a rather uncomfortable metallic object. What appears to be a civilian approaches the bus, looking intrigued.

\- Hina Amano?

\- Hina Amano? Yes?

\- You're under arrest, please come with me.


	10. 10 : Dies iræ

_Dies iræ_

I don't know what's going on. A strangely-looking passerby calls out to Hina on the bus. It's as if the passer-by is trying to ask her to follow him, she seems to refuse his invitation. I begin to approach when a policeman calls me.

\- Lodaka Desmondes?

\- That's me, all right.

\- I'm going to ask you to follow me.

I'm the officer in the precinct. I can't think of anything other than Hina's suspicious arrest. Something's wrong.

\- Excuse me, l-

\- You have the right to remain silent.

\- What are they gonna do to her, what did she do?

\- It's none of your business.

There's a rage building inside me. Once again, this feeling of not dealing with the situation is driving me crazy. I'm sitting in a rusty metal chair in front of an officer, unwelcoming. He seems to have impressive muscles.

\- We're ready. Start recording.

\- Lodaka, I'm going to ask you some questions," said the agent sitting across from me. His pen seems to be crushed by the power of his hand.

\- Do you own a handgun?

\- No, I don't have a handgun.

He stops for a while, before he starts tapping his pen on the metal desk. It's cold, the atmosphere is getting more and more austere.

\- Do you own any illegally downloaded movies on discs?

\- No!

His movement intensifies. The storm is cracking outside, the lights go out and back on again in a second. We bring him a plastic bag containing various items. As he puts them on the table, I feel a deep hatred rising inside me. From the X magazines, many downloaded films, Kirigaya's message immediately makes more sense.

"You're going to get a lot of money for robbing me, man! You're in deep shit! »

But he's also depositing ammunition of the caliber of my gun. These had been left on the living room floor. I'm losing my temper.

\- This does not belong to me! I'm screaming, so loud that anyone could hear me from 200 yards away.

\- Bring the rest.

\- Here's the videotape, sir.

The recording was taken from a miniature camera attached to my bandages

\- The intern! I said to myself, with the shame of having been trapped like that.

They see me throw the satchel. The sound of the ammunition falling and bouncing on the ground caused a click in my head. The officer speaks again.

\- This picture was taken after my team arrived on the scene, the empty shelf is no longer empty," he says, pointing to what appears to be the magazines on the table.

Everything lights up in my head. Kirigaya probably broke into my house, the door being in bad shape, before putting the evidence on it. Just as I am about to speak to put things in order, I notice that the policeman is looking at me with a face devoid of emotion. That is the end.

***KBOOOM***

An explosion occurs. The lights go out, a weight falls on my head...

\- Follow me, that's an order!

\- I will not! I'm screaming with all my might. A lightning bolt appears in the sky and strikes the lightning rod of the police station. I lose my temper and don't think anymore. They're going to take him away, to arrest him.

"Lodaka is arrested on charges punishable by more than 10 years in prison. The reformatory will handle his case. Now, if you'll follow me, you're accused of working as a minor, social services will take you into custody. »

No way, he's going to be okay. We're going to get through this. I care about him like any other family member. When he fought Kirigaya on Tuesday morning, despite his lack of space management, I knew right away that he wasn't doing it for nothing. He no longer cared about his reputation, all he wanted was, perhaps, to get to know me as a new student, still uninfluenced by the disruptive elements in the classroom.

\- Hold it right there!

When no one speaks to you other than to assail you, meeting a new person can change your view of things.

\- She's completely nuts! Do something for God's sake!

I won't lose anyone else. I'll never be powerless again. My anger is growing more and more, I'm losing control of my emotions. Lightning flashes form around my waist, creating gigantic arcs of energy. The electrical equipment stops working, one explosion after another. It had stopped raining. A dry climate settles over the capital, many warnings go off all over the district.

\- Catch it!

They won't let me go.

\- I've got her, handcuff me!

They won't stop.

\- Refusal to comply!

They won't understand.

\- We're taking you to the station. You're liable to two years in prison for-

Eaten away by despair, I try everything for everything.

\- LET GO!

**"A gigantic explosion has just occurred in the 25th arrondissement, on the outskirts of the police station. Emergency status has just been declared. Thank you for staying at..."**

**"Several lines have been shut down, numerous accidents have just occurred in..."**

**"Several outbreaks of fire have been reported in the 25th district, authorities overwhelmed."**

**"Many passers-by report a sudden large number of lightning flashes over a certain area. One individual may be the cause, but there is still..."**

**"Billboards in the disaster area show photos and videos of a young man subduing law enforcement officers, Kendo is not allowed..."**

**"Given this bleak landscape, we assume a targeted attack on one or more individuals, perhaps from a gang or an organization that doesn't fear life imprisonment, such as students..."**


	11. 11 : One last effort

_One last effort_

It's cold. When I regain consciousness, I feel a warm wind coming from a breach in the wall of the interrogation cell. The strong officer has died from his wounds, the dust prevents me from breathing properly. Once outside, I contemplate with amazement and desolation the completely transformed District 25 of the city of Tokyo. Ashes litter the ground, flames rise at every street corner, buses overturned. A nauseating smell floats in this setting straight out of a post-apocalyptic film.

**"Four high school students - Kirigaya Matsushita, Aria Nichisawa, Misaka Fujiwara and Kaguya Chitoge - are suspected of having organised this massacre on a scale never seen in more than 30 years."**

There's only one thing on my mind. Where's Hina? Where's Hina? How can I find her in all this chaos?

_"It's nice to meet you, I hope we get along well. I'm counting on you. »_

I'm not comforted by the exaggerated dramatic voices of the media mixed with the alerts looping through the loudspeakers. It's an unspeakable disaster.

_"This is all my fault. »_

Where are you, where the hell are you!

I see a familiar silhouette under a collapsed road sign.

_"Don't worry, everything will be all right. Everything will be all right. »_

\- HINA! I scream with all my might.

Her body is lying unconscious on the ground.

\- Please, wake up! Come on!

First aid is proving ineffective.

_"It's all over"_

The landscape turns grey, the buildings take on angular shapes. I can no longer see anything, the crackling of the flames is becoming more and more rare. All my senses have disappeared, gone. My muscles no longer respond to me. How did it come to this?

_Hina :_

_"I mean, what's that thing I missed seeing? »_

_Lodaka :_

_"Not much. Don't worry about it."_

If I'm worried, I want to know! What's happened to you?

\- What can I do? What can I do?!

We're going to get through this. It's not going to end here. We don't deserve to end here. I'm going for it all. My senses are slowly coming back. One last try. I slowly approach the girl's body, put my hands covered with dust on my head, take a deep breath. My lips make contact with hers. I try as best I can to revive her. It was you who changed my perception of the world, who gave me back a taste for life! So, please, please. You up there, if you exist, make sure you save her!

\- Onegai(1) !

A drop of water falls on my cheek. Then one second. Then dozens. A torrent falls from the sky, thousands of living creatures move towards the flames that are gradually extinguished. Fresh air replaces the toxic odors. Suddenly it stops raining. I raise my head, without any particular expectation, and I witness the most beautiful event I have ever seen in my entire miserable existence. The sky clears, the sun's rays split on the reflective walls. It is as if the city is dressed in its best summer clothes. Hina takes my hand, and almost makes me jump.

\- Glad you're here, Lodaka," she said with a slight smile, her voice very faint. I was speechless.

Help rushed to the stage.

\- Are you all right? A fireman is called in the middle of our reunion.

\- We're taking him!

\- No, wait, you-

\- Don't worry, she'll get over it. In the meantime, go...

I stop listening to the firemen and watch Hina go off on a gurney. The ambulance pulls away, I chase her out of sight through the rubble. It hurts. A terrible pain runs through my body. But we will meet again, I'm sure we will. The rain is falling, and it won't stop.

* * *

1 " Please! / For pity's sake! " Implore


	12. 12 : After the rain

_After the rain_

It has been 3 months now since the supernatural events of the second week of January occurred. Since then, the routine has settled back into my life. After having my weapon and other media intentionally stored in my room confiscated, I was sent to a reformatory cell. I underwent a number of interrogations. Because indeed, the case of the 25th arrondissement made a lot of noise in the media. The influencers of our class were arrested for attempted murder, degradation of public space and impersonation, for the main causes. Ironically, their guilt was proved by the cameras of Kirigaya's father's company, which are in operation throughout this part of the city.

I am no longer the whipping boy of anyone in my school. Many rumours have been spread about me about the explosion of unknown energy that completely destroyed the area. No one was killed, no one was injured: a miracle.

I myself have many questions about Hina's powers. Who is she really? The origin of her powers remains unknown, the press and the people don't even know she exists.

But life goes on in the Japanese capital, tourism has increased even more in the region of Kantō. Finally, my life remains an enigma, as if half of me had gone to the afterlife. I would find it again, on a rainy day, on the corner of a street. Well, I hope so.

The school bell is ringing at Koyama High School.

\- It's the weekend!

\- Are we going to karaoke tonight?

There are many faces in a good mood, mine is neutral. Although my social situation has changed, I'm still a burden to all the groups of friends at school. Except for Hikari, who's probably waiting for me outside the school. I cross the main hallway, where the start of the new school year took place this morning. Lots of posters advertising all kinds of clubs are strewn all over the filthy floor. The sky, still as grey as ever, is a perfect symbol of my daily mood.

\- Ah, there you are, Lodaka! Are you coming to the movies? I'm meeting a few friends there, it'll be a good opportunity to make some!

I nod without much pretension.

\- You know, about yesterday's flying chair, I think I've found the explanation! In fact, according to Newton's second law, valid in a supposedly Galilean landmark, well, the sum of the external forces applied(1) ...

\- It was hanging from a transparent thread, I cut it off casually.

\- ...but it's plausible.

We continue walking in the Akihabara district. The trailers of Japanese dramas impress my comrade.

\- OH YES I KNOW! Even that at the end, there's Han solo who-

\- STOP! You want to spoil everyone or what?

\- Oh yeah sorry... this sky is driving me crazy, it's crazy anyway, there hadn't been any light for 3 months...

\- A lightning bolt?

He's nodding his head. In a split second, I got it.

\- Hey, where are you going?! Why are you turning back?

_| ? Juuryoku ga nemuri ni tsuku sennen ni ichido no kyou ?|_

_| On this special day, when gravity falls asleep |_

The time has come. I'm running with all my might, shoving people in my path. The building whose upper section we caused to collapse is in sight.

_| "See no" by daichi wo kette koko de wa nai hoshi e |_

_| ? On the count of three, let's get the hell off this earth and go to another planet ?|_

\- That's funny, according to the magazine, it would be the work of... Yes, that's it! The awakening of a Hare-onna(2)! How intriguing. Very intriguing. Now, which film should we choose?

I finally get to the top of the still standing part of the building. A bright light comes from the Shinkansen line in front of Hina's house. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, too long. All sorts of unknown emotions fill me up and fill me with happiness, Tokyo is adorned with its most beautiful colors. It's time to go there.

\- Ikou!

_| Yume ni bokura de ho wo hatte |_

_| We're gonna unfurl those sails together, with all our dreams |_

_| Kitaru beki hi no tame ni yoru wo koe |_

_| And we'll cross through the night into a day we know cannot be avoided |_

_| Iza kitai dake mantan de |_

_| Our only hopes were enough to fill our reserves |_

_| ¶ Ato wa dou ni ka naru sa to kata wo kunda ¶_

_| And we put our arms around each other, knowing that we'd get through it somehow |_

_| Kowakunai wake nai demo tomaranai |_

_| It's not that we're not afraid, but we won't stop. |_

_| ? Pinchi no sakimawari shitatte bokura ja shou ga nai ?_

_| Even though we're in trouble, that's something we can't change |_

_| Bokura no koi ga iu koe ga iu |_

_| ? Our love speaks to us - a voice speaks to us ?_

**_|"Ike" to iu|_**

**_|She says, "Go!_**

* * *

1 TRUUUUUUUUUUUUE FACT

2 "Sunshine girl"

* * *

**_THE END_**

Afterword:

Thanks to all the brave people for reading my fanfiction! It is first of all an essay, it is indeed my very first EVER fiction. Maybe I'll do it again later, I don't know.

Just a precision concerning the timeline, Hodaka and Hina will NEVER meet in the street of Love Hotels, Lodaka having found the weapon in the trash can "before" Hodaka, the latter will not have the courage to snatch Hina from the shady individuals in the film (see the scene where Hodaka touches his satchel before running, as if to reassure himself in the film).

The blue text corresponds to the lyrics of the theme song of the film "Great Escape", some sentences have been cut, the reading of the passage concerned being done with the song in the ears.

_**All the rights go to Shinkai Makoto, director of the film "Tenki no Ko", from which I took many elements.**_


End file.
